Just a normal day in the park
by Michyio
Summary: Gokudera is being paranoid when it comes to Tsuna as usual, but Reborn has a game in store that is not only meant to entertain himself, but also to bring those two together.


Why do I always have to run into that baseball nut? It's like this every time I go to see the Tenth. Maybe he's just trying to steal the Tenth away from me. But no, I guess that's just me being paranoid. But I can't help it. Ever since the day I realized my feelings for my boss weren't as platonic as I thought, I started acting over-protective, like everyone is part of a conspiracy to steal the Tenth away. Though every time I act oddly I cover it up with the same old 'I'm Tenth's right-hand man'. It's getting overused but they shrug it off anyway.

But back to the present. I was walking towards Tenth's house to pay him a visit, when I ran into Yamamoto, who was doing the same thing. Now he is babbling about some baseball game he had last week and how good our school's team played. That's all I got though. It's not like I care what he does in his free time.

We reached Tenth's house and as I was opening the front door, Lambo and I-pin rushed past us. The stupid cow was shouting something along the lines of 'a trip to the park' so I started wondering what Reborn had in store for us. Our organized trips always ended up interestingly.

"Yo, Tsuna" Yamamoto greeted as the Tenth descended the stairs, looking tired.

"Good morning Tenth" I bowed.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto" he exclaimed, surprised to see us. "Did Reborn call you?"

"No. We just came to hang out" yakyuu baka smiled. I looked up at him from the corner of my eyes and growled. He's way to casual around the Tenth.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, good you are here. We were about to go take a trip to the park. This is Tsuna's day off after all" Reborn said, jumping on Yamamoto's shoulder. The Tenth sighed, probably preferring to stay and rest after all the intense training. I looked at him sympathetically and offered him a grin to cheer him up.

"Aho-dera is staring weirdly at Tsuna again!" the stupid cow shouted, running around my legs. I blushed and proceeded running after him yelling obscenities.

Eventually, we made it to the park. Unfortunately, on the way, we met with Turf-top and his sister and the stupid woman. How is it that it's always have to be so much crowding near the Tenth? And there they go again. Haru is clinging to the Tenth's arm, rambling about being his wife and wearing a white dress at their wedding, all the while the Tenth is trying to tug his arm away. Kyoko is walking somewhere behind, smiling like always. She's still oblivious of the Tenth's crush on her. Hopefully, it'll stay that way. She's unfitted to be the wife of a mafia boss. The same goes for the stupid woman.

Though that's not for me to judge, but for the Tenth of course. If he's happy, than I'm all for it.

"Uhhh, Haru I don't think this is the right time to be discussing these things, right Kyoko-chan?" who am I kidding? I'll probabilly have a hard time not throwing something in the air if those two get any closer to Juudaime.

"Gokudera-kun, are you alright? You've been quiet all the time" the Tenth was suddenly walking next to me, looking up at me with those big chocolate eyes. I held my breath for a moment before grinning and replying "I'm fine Tenth, please don't worry about me"

Somewhere behind, Reborn lowered the rim of his head, smirking.

We left the girls with the kids at the playground for a while and Reborn suggested a more-or-less game.

"It looks like somewhere along the way, I lost Leon. You're gonna have to split into teams and find him. Hurry before he goes too far" was he serious? How can you lose a thing like that?

"Hiiiii~! How are we gonna find a chameleon in a park?" the Tenth screeched, panicking as usual.

"Don't worry Tenth, that lizard can't be far. We'll find it for sure".

"Search for Leon to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, throwing a fist in the air, then jogging in a random direction.

"Sounds fun. I'm off then" Yamamoto smiled and started off in another direction.

The Tenth looked hopelessly after them "I guess we'll have to go too" he sighed. "We'll meet here after half an hour Gokudera-kun".

"Understood Juudaime!" I went off in the direction we came from, looking for the troublesome chameleon. After all, I wasn't going to fail the Tenth.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime, I failed you! I couldn't find Leon!" half an hour later I was standing on my knees in front of the Tenth, banging my head against the ground repeatedly. I searched everywhere, but in vain.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun. It's ok, I didn't find anything either" the Tenth was tugging at my arm, trying to get me off the ground. I got up, following him to a nearby bench.

"The others aren't back yet. I hope they found Leon" Tsuna laid back and looked up at the sky. I just couldn't help staring at his creamy skin and bright eyes that just made the light of the sun pale in comparison. Or at least that's how it is for me. Ever since I've met him and he saved me, not only from my own weapons but also from my past. He gave me a place to belong to and a reason to live. And that is to protect him. Though, to do that, like it or not, I still need a lot of training, otherwise I'll end up letting the Tenth down, or worse, getting in his way.

"I'm sorry I let you down once again Tenth" I hung my head low trying to hide my shame.

"Stop saying that!" I raised my head and saw the Tenth, a few inches away from my face. His brown eyes were shining with determination but he was biting his lip. "You have never let me down and never will. You've always been beside me, proving that you're a true friend and making me feel important. Like... I mattered to someone and I was no longer No good-Tsuna." he made a pause, seeming to consider his next words. I was already too stunned to do anything, so I just stared into his eyes.

"And that was probably when I fell for you Gokudera-kun..."

Those last words played inside my head over and over until I snapped out of it and looked at him, smiling. Then, I don't know how it happened or who started it, but I found myself hugging the Tenth for dear life, our lips connected. His hands found their way around my neck as he pressed back with equal force. We just stayed like that, enjoying the new feelings we were experiencing. I was almost starting to think that it was some kind of dream, weren't it for those fair hands holding onto me and soft lips touching mine.

Feeling slightly daring, I opened my mouth and poked his lips with the tip of my tongue. He hesitated, making me regret my action, but eventually opened his mouth and gave me a slight reassuring squeeze. I darted my tongue inside, making sure to touch and feel everything I could. I thought I simply wasn't worthy of touching the Tenth in this manner but seeing as my conscience has long since gone down the drain, I just tried to enjoy the feeling before dropping don to my knees to apologize about my shameful actions. A sound resembling a groan escaped those angelic lips and I swear it was the sweetest sound I've ever heard.

I reluctantly broke the moment, fearing I would lose my control if it kept going. Luckily, just in time, as Yamamoto and Ryohei were coming towards us running.

"Any luck?" the Tenth asked as they reached us. The two of us had quickly broke apart as soon as we saw them and I was beginning to miss the Tenth's warm feeling in my arms.

"None. Maybe Reborn found Leon first" and Yamamoto still thinks it's a game...

"I searched the whole Central area and it wasn't there either" Ryohei shouted. Wait were is it? "Disappointment to the EXTREME!" There it was. Well, at least those two were unsuccessful too. Then again, this may be one of Reborn's schemes to make us run around for nothing. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Hm, has anyone checked the kids? Maybe Leon followed them" the Tenth suggested.

"Good idea. But first, what were the two of you doing until we got here anyway?" Yamamoto asked. The Tenth and I looked at each other then shook our heads.

"Ummm, nothing, just talking about the Systema C.A.I., Gokudera-kun found a new use for it" the Tenth explained blushing furiously.

"Don't lie Tsuna" the Tenth shrieked as Reborn hopped out of nowhere between us. "And seeing as none of you found Leon, you'll all have to face the consequences tomorrow" another shriek and string of objections from the Tenth. "Oh, there you are" the lizard just dropped out from under Reborn's hat. We all sighed in defeat at the obviously wasted time. It just proved to be Reborn's scheme.

"Let's just go get some ice cream then find the girls" Yamamoto suggested, smilling.

"Tsuna pays" Reborn announced, jumping on Ryohei's shoulder. Those three already started off ahead, leaving poor Tenth wallowing behind.

"Tenth, cheer up. I'll pay for it if you want" I offered awkwardly. I just couldn't help myself after what happened and I was beginning to fear losing Tenth's friendship for that.

He waved me off "There's no need for it Gokudera-kun. Let's go" he smiled, melting my worries once again and gently grabbed my hand. I was baffled at first but grinned, carefully squeezing his little hand back. I may be getting ahead of myself, but I think our relationship, be it boss/subordinate or friends, will soon evolve into something I've craved for for a long time.

I recently got into KHR again! Just started rewatching the episodes and shipping 5927 again :D So yeah, here it is. It's kind of random, as I really wanted to write something again. And yeah, I haven't forgotten about that Shizaya lemon but it's really hard to get me to actually finish something. I think it's still in here _' 


End file.
